Uncharted
by insaneartist
Summary: We didn't want each other. Not in the "oh no, predictable teen angst and sexual tension brought us together" sort of way. We didn't fall in love through our hating, we were just forced to find some of ourselves in each other.
1. I Could Almost See the Rest of My Life

**Chapter One: **Nimbus Negotiation****

* * *

><p>Finally, seventh year is here. And I'm stuck at the Slytherin table. It's my table, but I'm tired of seeing kids get sorted. We all get it. You're nervous. Shut up and just let the hat do what it needs to. Honest to God, no one except for the second years, and <em>maybe<em> some third years are staring at you. The rest of us just want to eat and then catch up with our friends before we're herded into our rooms. My best friend, Sage, is in Ravenclaw. She's my neighbor back home, but she was out traveling the Mediterranean and parts of Africa with her family for most of the summer, so I didn't really get to see her much. I guess I can't be too antsy about it; I'm sitting with my House friends, so I'm not miserable, I just really want to see Sage.

"Hey," Lilly whispered to me.

I turned my head slightly to the left to look at her. "Yeah?"

She grinned, "That little blonde boy is staring at you again."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "That's fantastic. Have I ever talked to him? Ever?"

Lilly shrugged. "You kicked him out of the silver, velvet armchair a couple of times last year."

I softly groaned and rubbed my forehead with my right hand, resting my elbow on the top of the table.

Lilly chuckled.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to show a not amused state. "How am I supposed to get rid of this kid?"

Lilly whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her. "The Weasley twins are testing their very first listener. Wanna try it out?"

I shrugged, "What is it?"

She leaned back a few inches and took something out of her skirt pocket. She carefully opened her hand into a slight cup; a semi-transparent ear was in her hand. I flinched and showed my disgust on my face. I wrinkled my nose and asked her, "What in the world is that?"

"It looks gross, but we hold this end," She grabbed what looked like a large, round noodle end, "and toss this end," she shook the ear part, "over there so we can listen in."

"Sure," I nodded then tagged on, "But you have to touch that thing."

She nodded and held the basically invisible noodle end up near our shoulders while using her wand to levitate the ear end under the table and between the blonde boy and a few Quidditch players.

Flint was laughing while the blonde one said, "C'mon, the tryouts aren't for another month. And only captain has a guaranteed spot."

Flint smirked back and forth to his buddies. "Why do you want to be on so badly, Malfoy?"

The blonde boy, "Malfoy," nodded in my direction. "She's on the team, isn't she? I need to get to know her before she leaves this pathetic institution forever."

Flint bursted with laughter; Lilly and I flinched from the pain while his roar of amusement calmed down into a chuckle and then a statement. "How old are you, eleven?"

The blonde one smirked angrily, "Twelve, as a mater of fact." He then spat out, "Soon to be thirteen."

Flint laughed again, "And you think you have a chance with Amena? She's in her—"

"Yeah, yeah, seventeen." The blonde rolled his yes and added, "I don't care. I'm going to try anyway."

Flint sighed and then grinned, "Alright, go for her, I don't care. But you're not going to be on the team—"

He squeaked out in desperation again, "You haven't even seen me play yet!"

"Our brooms are slow enough already, you'd only slow us down."

"I'll buy you a brand new broom!" He squeaked with desperation, "The whole team!"

Flint suddenly took him seriously, "Everyone? Brand new brooms?"

The blonde boy nodded frantically, "The uh…Nimbus's…"

Flint rolled his eyes, "You want to be on the team, but you don't even know the name of the new brooms?"

He glared at Flint.

"They're Nimbus 2001's. Get everyone a new Nimbus 2001 and you can be on the team."

I waved the noodle end away from me and looked at Lilly. She coiled it back up and shoved it in her pocket. I shook my head and then sighed, "This is how Flint picks players? No wonder the other three teams hate playing us."

Lilly nodded, "He's slowly sucked the fun out of Quidditch for me."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but I still love flying."

Lilly agreed with me.

I shrugged and looked back at the new kids being sorted after saying, "A new broom would be nice anyway. It's hard to be Seeker if you're flying slowly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to post my new story that I've been writing on Mibba, on here. Tell me what you think and I'll go ahead and put up the next few chapters.**


	2. I've Travled Round Shooting Fireworks

**Chapter Two: No Love**

* * *

><p>Quidditch practice is this morning; it's been about a month since the first day, but it's stayed rather hot. I don't really feel it since 'hot' here is seventy degrees, but it's quite a bit different than the usual sixty. The Quidditch uniform isn't particularly warm, which is nice. I'm usually too absorbed in the game to notice any temperature, but today we're starting off with tryouts, and from there we start practice, so I'll be subjected to two hours of nothing with no choice but to notice the temperature change.<p>

Lilly walked up to me and said, "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my shoes."

I nodded, "It's fine. We're not really needed for the first few minutes anyway."

We left and silently walked up the stairs to the grand floor of Hogwarts. Most people were walking out of the Great Hall; it was a tad bit difficult to get to the doors, but we made it and automatically stretched our arms to further enjoy the sunlight. I groaned at the distance to the field, but then I smirked and stopped working. Lilly looked at me with an inquisitive brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

I straddled my broom and made it hover about four feet off of the ground. "I don't feel like walking there, especially since we're running late."

Lilly smirked back and did the same. Once we were both in the air she said, "I accept your challenge."

I didn't reply, I just leaned forward and took off as fast as possible. She shouted at me, but I didn't pay attention. I've been a seeker since my second year; you don't win by helping your opponent, you win by being better. I started to slow down far back enough so I could land next Flint, but Lilly was too focused on getting there first, so she almost crashed into the stands. I laughed at her; she walked back over and ignored me.

Flint coughed and then looked at me.

I drew in a deep breath, "What?"

He raised his brows; "You're five minutes late."

I rolled my eyes, "What happened in the last five minutes besides you stroking your ego?" I leaned forward a little and mocked his voice, "Did ya replace me?"

He smirked, "Have you met our new player?"

I sighed, "Obviously not."

Flint pointed to the pale blonde. He popped up with excitement and walked up to me. He offered his hand and said, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I nodded and shook his hand with a tight-lipped, amused smirk. "Ever, Greatest Ever."

He nervously chuckled.

I turned back around and looked at Flint. "Now, can we carry on with practice?"

He laughed at me. "We are, you're not. You've been replaced.

I laughed and rested against the front wall of the Slytherin tower. I rested my broom against the wall, too, and then crossed my arms against my chest. "Yeah, with who?"

"With Malfoy."

The blood and happiness drained out of Draco's face. He stared at Marcus with pure bewilderment.

I ignored him, laughed again, and then said, "Good one. Now where's my broom? The rest of you have new ones."

Flint sighed, "You don't get a new broom because you're not a player this year."

I raised my right brow.

"Malfoy replaced you."

I took an angry step forward and asked through my clenched jaw, "Did you really replace me, Flint?"

He sucked his lips into his mouth for a quick second. "Yeah, Heeb."

I glared and hissed, "It's Heeee-b. Not Heh-be. Okay? I've known you for seven years now. How much longer is it going to take you to learn something?"

Flint rolled his eyes, "How long is it going to take you to figure out you don't play with us anymore?"

My jaw tensed, "Why the hell did you replace me? I've made this team a winning team for five consecutive years."

The small blonde boy who has been trying to get me interested in conversation for the last month suddenly squeaked. Flint laughed and then pointed to him, "He's your replacement."

I looked at Draco and laughed, "Him? _Him?_ Really, Flint?" I crossed my arms against my chest, cocked my head slightly to the right, and then placed most of my weight on my back foot. "Has he even played before? How can he be better than me in any aspect?"

Flint crossed his arms and spat, "He can afford team brooms."

"Oh dear lord." I sighed.

Flint smirked, "And we won't have to tolerate your muddy stench."

I glared at him; my whole face went sour as if I gulped down the juice of an extremely bitter lemon. I gulped and retorted, "You look and act like a troll, but my blood is the issue on this team?"

Flint glared back at me. "He's rich and he's pure. Why wouldn't we want him?"

I nodded and did my best to calm myself down, but then I got a brilliant idea. I nodded at Flint and then said, "Since I won't have the joy of Quidditch year, can I see someone's new Nimbus for a just a minute."

Flint laughed and handed me his.

I pretended to kick him in the groin so blocking my foot would distract him; I used the broom as a club and beat him down the best I could. I hit his face quite a few times before he toppled over and pulled my ankle. I fell down, but I rolled away fast enough to not get pinned. I popped up while he was still on the ground; I slammed my body down on his lower back, causing him to fall back into the ground. I made my knee comfortable between his legs, right next to his groin, while my left hand pinned back his left arm in a terribly uncomfortable position. I grabbed a fistful of his hair with my right hand and started to slam him down while twisting his arm to hell. "MY BROTHER'S A WRESTLER, YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN? ESPECIALLY AFTER KICKING ME OFF THIS FUCKING TEAM? FOR WHAT? SOME NEW BROOMS?"

He rolled, but in a complete three-sixty, so I was still on top of him. "YOUR ASS GET USED TO THE OLD BROOM, FLINT? THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS! I HOPE TO GOD YOU LOSE EVERY DAMN GAME—!"

The laughter and cheering of a group distracted me. I looked up and saw the Gryffindor team laughing at Flint, well, his beat down. Flint popped up, causing me to fall off of his back and onto the ground. He turned quickly and kicked me in the side. It was painful, but I was already too filled with adrenaline to feel any real pain. I rolled, grabbed the broom, and jabbed him harshly in the chest. Oliver ran over to my aid; he pulled on the back of Flint's shirt, spun him to face him, and punched him in the face. I popped up and put my right foot on Flint's groin. I smirked, "Move and I'll smash your mangina."

Lilly, a few Gryffindor girls, and the Weasley twins laughed while Marcus glared at me. A short girl with ridiculously curly brown hair shouted, "That's what you deserve, you oaf!"

Malfoy, I think, turned and glared at her. "Shut your mouth, mudblood."

The Weasley's little brother was about to shout a spell at Draco, but I walked away from Flint and Draco. He smirked with pride at me while I squatted a bit so we could be eye to eye. I smiled and giggled, "Blood jokes are hilarious, aren't they?"

He nodded hesitantly. He knew I wasn't sincere, but he was thrilled I was talking to him. I snatched his broom and started to levitate it way above his head. I took a step back while he jumped up to try to get it back. "It's hilarious to mock people for the way they are. Like you, Oliver over here could easily snatch this broom back, but you're too small and scrawny to really accomplish anything, so why is it that you are my replacement?"

Oliver looked at me with surprise, "You serious? Flint's replacing you? You're the best in the school."

I nodded and dropped the broom; it hit the top of Malfoy's head, allowing the very hurt brunette a giggle. I slid my hands into my hair on the sides of my head since the rest of my dark brown locks were twisted into a French braid. I started to do some breathing exercise to try to calm down, but then Flint sent a silent hex my way; it missed me by a centimeter. I snapped my head to the left and glared at him. I could feel my blood boil; "You want to start this Flint?"

He glared at me; his breathing became more labored.

I took a step closer to him. I clenched my fists tightly and spat, "Just because your blood is pure doesn't mean I'll hesitate spilling it."

Flint laughed and took a step closer to me. "What can you do? Besides take up space? You're just a regular person. Nothin' special—"

Lilly snatched my wand as I sprang my hand up, so I just focused all of my rage and magic into my hands. Usually this sort of thing is for people like Dumbledore, but I can't handle being kicked off and so heavily degraded all in the same ten minutes. I started to just shoot explosive streams of light at Flint; he dodged them all, so I got into a slight lunge and stretched out my arms. He laughed at me until the earth around him started to shake. Everyone but the two of us backed up or ran a good twenty feet away. I started to rip huge mounds of earth and dirt out and swirled them around Marcus. I trapped him in a ball of explosive streams and huge clumps of dirt and rock. He screamed like a little girl; in all fairness, I was slinging some at him, terribly injuring him, but I stopped and let the dirt and rocks fall.

I drew in a deep breath before saying, "If you're so much better than me, so much more powerful, than fix this shit yourself."

He started at me, then spit out some dirt and said, "Why am I not surprised you'd use dirt?"

I screeched with rage; Lilly told everyone to back up while the magic in my veins shook my whole body. I did my best to not literally explode. I shout out streams into the earth around Marcus until I was relatively calm. I started to pant and then looked at him, "You're lucky that I'm a muggle born. It makes me partially 'just a person.'" I gulped, "The magic in me, if we really want to be bigoted assholes, makes me a creature. I'd kill you right now, Flint, but part of me is a person, and only people have souls."

He screamed in rage and shot his right hand up; his wand flew into his hand, so I grabbed mine back from Lilly. I deflected all his attempts until Flint finally stopped and growled, "You're still not special, you're just a freak. You think you're great because you can channel your rage? Good for you, freak."

I shook my head angrily and started to walk away. "You'd be surprised what this freak is capable of."

"Like what?" Flint half yelled, half laughed.

I walked over to Oliver and asked him, "Who is your team's new seeker?"

He gulped and replied, "Harry is."

I nodded, snatched two brooms away from two weaker players, and then walked over to Harry Potter. I handed him one broom, which he hesitantly took. I turned to face Flint and smirked. "Fuck the Slytherin team. I'm going to train the Gryffindor seeker to play so well that you'll cry blood."

Oliver started to protest.

I cut him off. "You're a keeper. You're the exact opposite of a seeker. Don't worry about this, Wood, I've got it."

Oliver nodded in concession and slight actual agreement while Flint started to yell at me and Harry looked a little scared. I looked at Harry and said, "I won't try to kill you with dirt and rocks, okay? If anything, I'll protect you." I squatted down a bit, "You are the key to making Flint cry, and all you have to do is be an excellent seeker. I can help you win, it's a two bird one stone thing."

He looked at Oliver. Oliver nodded, so Harry looked back at me and nodded with slight fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :)**


	3. At Falling Stars and Prison Bars

**Chapter Three: Flyin' High**

* * *

><p>Lilly lent me her Nimbus 2001 since she wanted me to make Marcus cry, and Draco lent me his because he felt guilty for taking my place. HAH. He probably just hopes this redeems him. I walked to the Great Hall, a broom in both hands, and spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table. I walked over to him, but behind a redheaded boy so that I could make eye contact with him. I waited for them to become awkwardly and suddenly silent before asking, "Are you done with your breakfast?"<p>

Harry nodded while the brunette girl next to him smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and then asked Harry, "Did you finish it at least half an hour ago?"

He nodded again, but this time added, "We've been here for a long time. I was too anxious this morning—"

The redhead boy turned to look at me. "You were _actually_ serious about helping Harry?"

I drew in a deep breath from a random pang of drowsiness. "That's how I'm going to make Flint cry."

Percy Weasley sighed, rolled his eyes, and then budded in with, "How very Slytherin—I mean _kind_ of you."

I sneered at him, "If you'd rather me let your house continue being second best, so be it. I really don't care. I'll figure out some other way to make Flint miserable."

Percy rolled his eyes, "It's just not right to betray your team like this—"

I immediately snapped at him, "_They_ betrayed _me_, alright? This isn't betrayal; this is revenge. But hey," I shrugged, "You're the one who continuously writes up his own brothers. You're always making sure they're going through some punishment just for living their lives—"

Percy glared at me and spat, "You don't know anything about me or my—"

"Nor do you know much about me. Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

Percy rolled his eyes again, but this time angrily. He went back to eating his breakfast while I told Harry to get up and follow me, which he did, completely silently. In fact, he didn't speak until we got to the middle of the Quidditch field. I handed him a broom; he looked at it, then at me, then back at it and asked, "Why am I learning on a broom that I won't be using?"

I swallowed the excess spit in my strangely dry mouth and replied, "If you can master a Nimbus 2001 you'll be able to ride anything."

Harry looked at me and nodded. He started to straddle his broom, but I stopped him. He looked at me curiously, "Why?"

"There's much more to seeker than being quick and balanced. Flying comes secondary—"

"Oliver says—"

"Oliver's a keeper. He's the exact opposite of our position."

Harry went along with me.

"His job is to make sure nothing gets past him. He is responsible for all crucial _blocks_, besides those of the beaters. Right?"

Harry nodded and added, "Right."

"Seekers, on the other hand, are responsible for the most crucial _catches_. He has to be able to fly just as naturally as a bird. Without flying, he can't do his moves. He can't swing around, he can't twirl, and he can't balance correctly while catching anything or deflecting other moves. Keepers have to fly because keepers have to see."

Harry nodded again to show that he's following me.

"Seekers have to be masters of balance, too. Being quick and flexible is a must, but seekers have to do more than just fly when they do this. We have to become like air."

Harry raised a brow and asked with an inquisitive tone, "Like air?"

I laughed and straddled my broom. "Get on yours and just watch me for a bit, alright?"

"Alright."

I hovered while Harry got comfortable with his Nimbus 2001; it holds quite a bit of power. I don't know why Draco is going to ride one. These are brooms for experienced flyers. I looked at Harry and said, "Be careful, these are fast and powerful."

He nodded and followed me to the usual Quidditch height. He stayed stationary and watched carefully as I flew around in tight circles, growing gradually faster. I demonstrated a few of Oliver's signature moves as best I could and then started to show the usual seeker positions – leaned forward, tightly squeezing the broom with my thighs, and crossing my ankles to make sure that even if I get, I'll just swing around, not fall off. Harry practiced that position while I started to fly around. At first he didn't seem to care much, he was probably wondering why I made such a big deal of practicing together, but then he saw me transform from a bird to the air.

My crossed ankles and tightly contracted leg muscles allowed me to do just about anything I wanted with my upper body. It took me a minute to start pulling off moves since the Nimbus 2001 is so swift and powerful, but I was still able to do my thing. I stretched as far back as physically possible, sprung forward, forcing the Nimbus to have an extra jolt of momentum and allowing me to do a summersault in the air. The strength, stability, and flexibility of my legs allowed me to reach my arms out in the air around me and flip around. I used the speed of the Nimbus as if it weren't a broom, but some sort of monkey bar. I flipped a hundred and eighty degrees, leaned back, leaned forward, played around with freestyle side moves, and then flipping back up.

I used to love flying during my First Year because I used to think it impossible before I received my letter. I'd look at birds and long to join them. I used to love flying during my Second and Third year because if offered a temporary freedom that felt infinite. Just the air and you with no responsibilities, no obligations; I feel truly in love with flying in Fourth Year. I had to try something new during a game. I had to focus on catching the snitch instead of focusing on any sort of perfection or excellence. That split second, that automatic decision to action, completely changed me. Flying was no longer about freedom or a release from reality. Flying then symbolized combinations. Combinations in my moves won games for Slytherin continuously, but the important combination was between body and soul. Flying was only about releasing your soul into the air and trusting that it would come back into you.

I had to start to focus again though, so I flew circles around Harry while swaying my hips violently enough to drastically sway the Nimbus, but not enough to hurt myself. The Nimbus, at first, looked like it was going to get out of control, but it's erratic-ness allowed me to fling my body around and pretend to grab at invisible snitches. I eventually flew back to an amazing Harry. He babbled incoherently for thirty seconds before half shouting, half squeaking, "How did you do all that?"

I laughed and replied, "By becoming the air instead of the bird."

Harry's eyes were incapable of becoming any larger without them just rolling out of his head. "Can you really teach me all of that?"

"Not today," I said and drew in a deep breath. "But with a couple of months you should be able to pull off a lot. Probably a lot of your own moves, too."

Harry's smile occupied the whole stretch of his not-too-pale face. His messy brown hair was somewhat combed by the soft breeze. I quickly braided my hair again so the strands near my bangs would stop flying around my forehead, distracting my eyes from the job I need them to do.

I sat up completely straight and then asked him, "Are you ready to learn how to fly?"

He looked curious again, but the euphoria caused by his excitement stayed in his eyes.

My semi-devilish smile tugged at my reddish-brown lips; the cool air tried to stiffen my smile, but I wasn't swayed. "Harry," I said and drew in another deep breath, "You can ride a broom, but you're yet to fly."

He smiled and raised a brow, "But aren't you teaching me to be the air? Not the bird?"

I laugh and then replied, "You can't be the air if you're never the bird."

He brought his hovering closer to me and said, "Then I'm ready to learn. I trust you completely."

I flashed him a genuine smile, but then I told him, "You should be busy trusting yourself, Harry."

He nodded feverishly. "Whatever you say, Amena. I'm ready to do whatever I need to so I can learn."

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're a good kid, Harry."

He smiled.

Then I added, "But you're gonna be a better flyer. Now follow me exactly," I started to lean forward, but then I looked at him and added, "But don't fly too close, give me a good ten feet, ok?"

Harry nodded again, "Ok." He resituated himself to be ten feet away from me and to my left. He mimicked me exactly as I leaned forward and put my arms out in front of me in the shape of a triangle. I looked over at him and said,

"You already have great balance, and I saw you flying around to see me better, so I already know you can handle this. Don't doubt yourself."

He nodded.

"Leaning forward puts a lot more of your power into flying straight and as safely as possible, but adding your arms like this helps you cut through air more efficiently."

He nodded again.

"This sort of move is really only used if you've spotted the snitch and want to grab it right away, or if you need to fly faster than your opponent."

"Ok."

I sighed angrily, "I doubt Draco can fly too fast, even with a Nimbus. He'll probably be a clumsy fool."

Harry laughed a little.

I rolled my eyes at myself, "But Flint is probably teaching him – brutally, might I add,"

Harry laughed again.

I calmed myself down and finished up my sentence, "He's probably teaching Draco how to be a decent flyer."

Harry smiled, "He's probably teaching Draco how to ride a broom."

I smiled at Harry, "Good distinction."

Harry smiled.

"But can you _do?_"

Harry smiled competitively.

I leaned forward again, stretched my arms out and into the triangle, and took off. We were already slowly flying about, so it wasn't too much of a shock, but Harry did have to grab onto the broom a few times to rebalance. I'm actually surprised that he didn't do that more than the two or three times he had to. I eventually showed him how to fly while steadying the broom with just his legs; once he mastered that I taught him how to bend from the sides, and how to do it all quickly. I figured back bends, summersaults, flips and twirls should be saved for a more intermediate lesson.

Harry got really into it though. I had to actually tell him to stop messing around while he tested out his side stretching abilities. He listened to me right away, and he didn't put up any sort of fight or argument, but I know I spoiled his fun, so I explained myself. I flew over to him so we could face each other before saying, "A lot of the moves I showed you requires quite a bit of strength. I'm going to have to get you in much better shape – not that you're terrible, Harry, your muscles just aren't trained yet – before you can start flipping around like you're on playground equipment."

He nodded, "Okay, I get it."

I was going to continue, but the air started to feel… wrong. I looked at Harry with urgency in my eyes, "Land right away."

"Why?"

"Just land!"

He recoiled a bit from the pitch of my voice, but he leaned forward and flew downward with his arms in the triangle I showed him. We landed somewhat roughly since we were in a hurry to just get on the ground. He looked at me and asked with worry apparent in his voice, "What's wrong?"

I rushed out, "There's something wrong with the air."

Harry cocked his head to the side with confusion.

I looked back at him, "You'll get it when I teach you how to feel like a seeker."

He nodded, but I knew he didn't get it.

I spotted Flint near the Slytherin tower and scowled at him. I whispered to Harry, but didn't break my stare; "Stay close. Don't stray away from me."

Harry whispered back, "O—okay."

I actually ended up pressing my hand between Harry's shoulder blades while we walked out of the Quidditch field. We had to pass the Slytherin tower in order to do so, so I ignored Flint until he spat harshly, "I thought you'd have too much pride in your position to teach anyone your own moves."

I glared at him; "I thought you'd have too much joy in winning to replace a star player."

He sneered at me.

I ignored him and started to walk faster. Harry and I were completely quiet until we reached the Hogwarts Castle. I ended up walking him all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower; Flint has never given me such terrible feelings before, like the fluid in my spine has actually chilled and cracked. Harry stopped walking when he got to the Fat Lady and asked me, "What was all that about."

I sighed and ran my hands through my wind swept hair. "Flint… he's… A troll, and an idiot, and basically useless, but his family passed him a strong magic."

Harry just looked at me.

I gulped and continued, "He has power, Harry, he's just too stupid to know how to control it all properly."

Harry raised a brow, "And you do?"

I shrugged and dug my hands deep into the front pockets of my Quidditch pants. "Dumbledore told me I had great potential back in my accident in my First Year." I drew in a deep breath to fight back the slowly developing tears; "He took me under his wing, he still helps me out sometimes, but I don't need as much help anymore."

Harry nodded.

"I'm not some sort of prodigy, Harry," I looked directly into his eyes, "I'm just better trained than most of my peers."

Harry stayed silent.

"Probably more arrogant, too."

Harry laughed.

I sighed and then said, "You should go back into your House. Avoid Flint, alright? He's up to no good."

"Okay, but when will be practice again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but soon."

"Okay."

I took my hands out of my pockets and started to fiddle with my wand for a small sense of safety. "I'll tell you when I know."

Harry nodded and went inside his House. I watched him go in safely before I rushed back down to the Slytherin common area. I rushed in, tossed the brooms as Draco, and sprinted down to my dormitory. I took a long shower before coming back out and talking to Lilly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)**


	4. While We were in the Shadow of the Moon

**Chapter Four: Who I Am**

* * *

><p>Lilly really wasn't much help. I didn't expect her to know much about it all, but still, a surprise would have been nice. Instead, she told me, "You know, some Gryffindors found two old boats."<p>

I raised my right brow, "What?"

She shrugged, "I didn't ask for the details. They fixed them up and they want to take it out on the Black Lake today."

I nodded, "When?"

Lilly shrugged again, "I don't know. I think in about an hour."

I stayed silent.

She smirked, "You're chill with Gryffindors now, right? Maybe you can get us on."

I laughed, "Do you really want to go boating that badly?"

She grinned and leaned forward.

I laughed again and stood up. I walked over to my wardrobe and searched for a few minutes for my swimsuit. Lilly got the hint and started to look for hers, too. She found her silver bikini and put it on quickly with a thin, Slytherin Green short beach dress. I carefully slipped into my deep, metallic orange, almost a gold, one piece; the sides are cut out, the back of the suit is basically a magically durable, one inch wide lace string that connects the back of the butt all the way up the back of the tube top. The front of the tube top part holds up my breasts like a secure push-up bra with a gathered look between the two cups, but the back of it gradually turns into thin arrow shaped pieces that are connected by the lace. A four-inch wide strip that's shaped like numerous, falling yet connected swirls, covers the middle of the front of my torso.

Lilly looked at me and whistled jokingly.

I blushed lightly and laughed.

"Why don't you think you're gorgeous?"

I shrugged, "I'm just average."

She rolled her eyes.

I looked at her seriously. "You're beautiful, Lilly."

She smiled.

"You have fair skin and lovely black hair and just stunning blue eyes. We've been working out together since Second Year. Have you ever just looked at yourself? You're fine."

She laughed and blushed.

I smiled and found a light, white, and short beach dress. I slipped it on, found my black flip-flops, and walked out of our dormitory with Lilly. We chatted about whether or not I should still run the every-other-day group workouts for the Slytherin Quidditch team, but when we got to the common room I stopped dead in my tracks. She turned to look at me and said, "What?"

I cocked my head to the left and placed my hands on my hips. "With the exception of you, I don't give a flyin' fuck for the Slytherin team. They can kiss my brown ass."

She laughed.

The blonde one was with his two friends and peeped up, "Where are you from?"

Lilly smirked; she would mock me for his conversation starter once we left the common room.

I drew in a deep breath, "Several places."

He raised his right brow as if I'm retarded. "Like?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "I'm Egyptian, African—"

Lilly used a seductive tone and added, "Persian."

I nodded.

He smirked, "Egypt's in Africa—"

I sighed loudly to convey my annoyance. "Thank you Marco Polo. Your geographic knowledge is life changing. If only you understood ethnic and physical differences for regions."

Lilly and I walked out of the common room before he could respond. She immediately exploded with laughter; I suppressed an amused smile and ignored her snickers. She mocked me all the way to the shoals of the Black Lake; we walked in to our mid calves before we saw the Gryffindors and their two boats, one red, one gold. Lilly waved at them while we started to walk toward each other. Oliver was helping pushing the red boat into the lake, so I asked him, "Do you guys have room for two more?"

Oliver looked at his friends and shrugged, "Can you swim well on your own?"

Lilly and I nodded.

Oliver turned to talk to Stewart, Anthony, Andrew, and Owen, but then Angelina said, "Just jump on board with us. Katie and I would love the extra female company."

I laughed and said, "Ok, thanks." Lilly followed me lead and climbed up into the wooden, painted red, boat. We sat across from Angelina and Katie and started conversation with them while the boys continued to push the boats into the lake. They jumped into the boats once they got into deep enough water; they went back and forth from paddling us and using a decent propeller they made in Transfiguration and Charms. I preferred the use of the paddles, but that's just because it forced the boys to flex beautifully and not realize how much I was checking them out. Angelina saw me check them out and laughed at me; I laughed at her when I caught her.

After a while of gossip and girl talk, Angelina sighed and asked me, "Why did they make Marcus captain instead of you? You're much better than him."

I shrugged, "Maybe because I'm muggle born, maybe because I'm brown. Maybe the think he's better than me."

Angelina laughed. "Probably because you're muggle born."

I nodded and stared out at the beautiful coves and the sparkling waves.

Angelina smiled, "I've found that muggle society is a lot harsher to people like us than wizarding society is."

"That's true," I nodded, "I've definitely encountered more skin color oriented racism in the muggle world, but I'm a muggle born, so I'm still hassled."

Angelina nodded, "I don't understand the Slytherin house. It's supposed to be filled with people who aren't cruel, just more interested in enlightened self-interest. And yet some of the biggest jerks come from it."

"Hey there," Lilly piped up, "Some serious a-holes come from Ravenclaw, too!"

Katie smirked, "That's true, but Ravenclaw and Slytherin are pretty similar."

I smirked too, "And so are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Oliver groaned and said, "I have yet to meet someone from Hufflepuff that isn't indecisive and ultimately useless in—"

"Hey!" Angelina cut him off, "Cedric is a nice and productive guy."

"Mmmmmhmm." I added, "And he's so fine."

Lilly and Katie agreed and Angelina smiled with me.

We floated around for a good twenty minutes before Oliver and Stewart finally admitted defeat. They plopped down next to us and sighed. Oliver said, "I'm too tired to paddle anymore, and our propellers are awful."

Lilly looked at me.

I didn't move or say anything.

Lilly then volunteered me, "Amena can like… bend elements—"

"It's not bending," I squeaked, "It's just a focused magic."

She nodded and continued, "Amena can move us."

They all looked at me.

I sighed and stood up. I took off my dress so that it won't get too wet; I need it for going back into the castle. Oliver and I accidentally checked one another out at the same time; it was embarrassing and hilarious at the same time.

Angelina walked to the back of the boat to keep me company. She took off her beach dress, too, which exposed her beautiful, white bikini with small red cherries sporadically placed; regardless of the cherries, the white of her bikini really brought out her golden undertones from her smooth, dark skin. She quickly put her long, straight, black hair into a sloppy bun while I calmed myself with a few breathing exercises. I positioned myself into a slight lunge once I felt centered and focused; I started manipulating the water around our boat slowly and gently to make sure I was forcing it in the right direction. It didn't take me long to get comfortable with it all and start sending us fast enough to feel like a joy ride at a park. I swirled us around and took us all over the lake; it was a beautiful, warm day. The sunlight kept us warm and happy while shining onto the trees and lighting the coves, reflecting like diamonds off the water. We would have continued our fun if we didn't notice McGonagall scolding the golden boat back at the shoals. It's early evening now, meaning that we've spent many hours out here, so we were bound to be noticed.

She stared at us after she told the others to put the boat back where they originally stored it so that she and Dumbledore may move it later. I sighed and looked at Oliver – good God he's gorgeous.

He groaned and said, "I guess we have to go in. It was fun while it lasted."

We all chuckled until I started pushing the boat back to the original shoal we came in on. Stewart, Anthony, Owen and Oliver jumped out and guided the boat back onto the shoal. McGonagall lectured us about safety and school rules along with our irresponsibility. She sighed at the end and told us to do the same with the boat as the golden boat. Lilly grabbed all the towels and jumped out of the boat while Katie gathered the rest of the stuff; there wasn't a lot left, so they walked back to the castle while the rest of us levitated the boat and walked back to the ever-so-secret storage area near Hagrid's Hut. I popped back into the boat to search for my dress since I was dry by the time we got to Hagrid's, but I realized that Lilly mistook it for another towel since they were both white.

Angelina walked in just her swimsuit with me back to the castle so I could feel less awkward and exposed, but we had to part ways once we got inside since I have to go down to the dungeons and she has to go up to the towers.

I've never felt more vulnerable in my life. Ever. I started to run back to the common room, but I ended up running smack dab into someone's chest and falling back on my butt. I flipped my hair out of my face and looked up at a smirking Flint. I sneered at him and got up, but he pushed me back down.

He glared at me and said, "The boys and I have been talking,"

I gulped and looked around; three guys from the team stood near him. I glared up at him again and said, "I didn't know you could communicate."

He sneered and rolled his eyes, "We've decided that no one person should have so much power."

I looked at him inquisitively and with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked, "Especially someone so unworthy."

I sprung up and went to grab my wand, but then realized that I left it on my nightstand. I repositioned myself into a slight lunge so I could defend myself by concentrating spells into my fingertips. Flint laughed and started to physically fight me; it quickly got rough, so I blew him back the only way my body could, with the breezes in the corridor. He fell back and the other three oafs were blown several feel away. Flint glared at me and went for me. He wouldn't stopped while I used air, so I blew myself back a few feet and cried out, "I don't want to hurt you again!"

He rolled his eyes and continued walking toward me.

I gulped, focused severely, and started to hold fire within my palms. I looked up at him, nervously gulped and stuttered out, "I—I don't want to! Just leave me alone!"

He shouted at me, "You shouldn't be able to do this!" He came charging at me, so I threw fire at his feet.

"Marcus!" I desperately cried out, "Marcus, stop!"

I hoped the use of his first name would sooth him a bit, but it had no affect. I blasted some fire at him; he dodged it and grabbed something, but I couldn't see quite see it, so I went to throw more fire. He aimed his wand at me, but his spell was silent, so I drew my right palm out and up, but instead of defending myself against a curse, I situated myself perfectly for him. He blasted ice-cold water on me. Not my stream of fire. Me. My palm. I fell to my knees from the pain and screamed. All my magic was still flowing in my body, but I lost focus; my knees hit the floor and sent shock waves into the ground like an earthquake blasted through the castle. His friends rushed away, but Marcus didn't. He almost sprayed my other hand, but I locked gazes with him and focused my sporadic magic between us. I don't even know how, or even what I was doing, but we were suddenly connected. Our chests heaved and our bodies started to thrash while lights that looked like mist bursted out of us and floated around, his absorbing into me, and mine into him. Marcus collapsed and fell down next to me. He wasn't in any physical pain as much as I could tell, but his eyes were wide and very dilated while he struggled to breath regularly.

Our screams of absolute pain filled the whole floor. Snape found us; he looked as feverish and panicked as the blood in my veins felt. He saw Marcus panting and found me clutching my right hand in my left, on the floor, practically choking on my tears. He didn't ask any questions or say anything. He scooped me up, barked at Marcus to follow him, and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. He sent George Weasley – he hurt his shoulder by paddling too vigorously – to get Dumbledore. I don't know how long it took. My pain was too intense and no one but Dumbledore could help me. I'm sure he just apparated over, but the extent of my pain blurred time and smashed it all into one never-ending moment. Dumbledore stood next to me and forced my right hand out of my left hand. He gently examined it, but I wouldn't have been able to feel anything he did to it anyway. He told something to the school nurse, but I couldn't focus on any sounds.

Dumbledore held my crippled hand in his left while blue light came out of the fingertips out of his right hand. They wrapped around my hand, tightened, and then absorbed into them. The same thing happened three times; the blue lights dulled my pain until it no longer existed, the golden-brown lights healed the inside of my hand, and the white light healed the outside of my hand. I stared up at him; it took me a good ten minutes to be able to breathe and think at the same time, but when I could, I croaked out, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and whispered, "What happened?"

I swallowed the little bit of spit in my mouth and used my left hand to wipe the sweat off my brows and lids. I gulped and drew in a deep breath. My voice worked, but it was scratchy, so I quietly replied. "I was walking back to the Slytherin house…" I drew in another deep breath, "We were boating. Miss McGonagall told us to stop, to back."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled with a hint of youthful memories, "I saw you."

I smiled weakly.

"I'm proud of how far you've come. You've really focused your abilities."

I smiled a little wider.

Dumbledore then nodded to tell me to continue the story.

I focused on calming myself for a few minutes before saying, "I ran into Marcus. I fell down, he kept me down," I started to rush out the rest, "We started to fight. I told him to stop. He wouldn't stop. I started to use fire. He blasted water onto my hand—"

Snape suddenly snapped and started to yell at Marcus about the dangers of what he did. How he almost killed me, how that kind of blow wouldn't have just injured my hands, but made them unable to work. And since I was still channeling a lot of magic, it could have made me literally explode.

Dumbledore quieted Snape and then asked me, "How did you stop him from going further."

My brain felt like a tornado. I shrugged and rushed out, "I looked at him. In his eyes. We, we—"

Dumbledore quietly gasped with slight excitement.

I looked up at Dumbledore. "What? Sir, what—"

He sat down in the chair next to my bed and said, "I never taught you how to control everything, Amena. I didn't think you were this powerful."

I tried to sit up, but my body was unbelievably sore, so I just turned my head to the right to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued, "You first only could channel the magic, Amena. The literal magic in your body. Your magic didn't need a wand; you just needed to master basic skills. But then you erupted with potential."

I smiled weakly.

"I taught you how to focus your magic, then I showed you how to control the elements around you. You already could do that, but you couldn't do it safely."

I nodded.

Dumbledore leaned forward, rested his folded arms on his lap, and whispered, "I always wondered if you could do the same with spirit. I never knew if you could or couldn't, how you would blossom, but—"

"Sprit?" I squeaked and smiled with desperation.

Dumbledore nodded. "You needed him to stop."

I nodded.

"He wouldn't."

I nodded again.

"Your mind couldn't help anymore, so your body kicked into a stage of survival."

I nodded to show that I understand.

He smiled again and whispered so softly I almost missed it, "You're not a murderer. You don't want to hurt people. So instead of killing him, ripping out his essence, you just mixed it."

I could feel a panic attack coming. My mind was too flustered. I squeaked, "Wha—What?"

Dumbledore gently pushed my slowly falling bangs out of my eyes. "The only way to keep you alive was to make sure he felt the need for survival, too."

I stayed silent.

Dumbledore swallowed his excess spit. "Half of you lives in him, and half of him lives in you."

"What?" I half screamed, half squeaked.

"You didn't know what was happening. You couldn't stop it."

Complete silence and gaping jaws.

The corners of Dumbledore's lips twitched. "You're literal soul mates now."

I rolled my head back into neutral spine. I couldn't handle this. I won't. I sprung up; Snape grabbed my right bicep, so I slapped my left hand onto his and blasted cold air onto it so he'd automatically let go. I jumped onto Marcus' bed and straddled him. I was about to punch him, and he me, but then we made eye contact and everything stopped. I felt my heart jolt outward, as if it's natural place was to intertwine my arteries with his. We both started to convulse; Dumbledore pulled me off and placed me back in my bed. Dumbledore instructed Snape on how to calm Marcus while Dumbledore calmed my body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)**


	5. I See Colors When I Hear Ur Voice

**Chapter Five: I Need a Doctor**

* * *

><p>I can't handle half of my soul being in Flint. I really can't. I should have picked death.<p>

Oh good God. Half of his soul is in me.

FQKELUZPEAPLASDNWOP

I hate my life.

Especially since Lockhart has organized a duel to start off the year. Even though school has been in for almost two and a half months now. But hey, it passes the time, which is why Lilly and I went. I met up with Sage and stood with her and her fellow Ravenclaws while Lilly hung around a few other Slytherins. Once Lockhart became bored with demeaning Snape he announced that he needed two volunteers. Draco and Harry ended up being the two; I smiled and waved at Harry. Harry nervously waved back at me; Draco saw this and glared at him, so Sage and I rolled our eyes and suppressed our laughter. That kid must really think he has a serious chance. They dueled for a little bit, but since they're only in the beginnings of their Second Year their skills were mediocre at best.

Snape ended up calling up Flint to be Draco's back up. Before Snape could pick someone completely incompetent for Harry, Harry half squeaked, half shouted for me. I quickly made my way to the front and onto the table. I stood to Harry's right and looked at Snape while he said, "This will be… interesting."

Flint scoffed and I gulped. We tried this once before. I will never forget the pain and the terror.

I don't have the heart to do it again. But then Flint looked absolutely evil and whispered something to Draco, who laughed, so I looked down at Harry and said almost inaudibly, "Dive out of the way the second we start up."

Harry's eyes widened into an impossibly large size, but he gulped and nodded anyway. Lockhart pointed his wand toward the ceiling and shot a green firework to signal the start. Harry was frozen with shock as Flint and Draco shot a yellow ray of light – the body-binding jinx – that combined into a huge ball of light. Separately the jinx would have just left us immobile, but a combined jinx like this could very well bind our hearts, essentially stopping them. Harry was frozen, so I blasted enough air at him to send him into the crowd. I drew my wand and did a fast circle on the balls of my feet to create a shield. Their jinxes exploded against my shield; their moment of frustration was my moment to take them down. I blew Draco off the table and into the crowd and then started to shoot jinxes and hexes at Flint.

Flint blocked them all and smirked again.

I gulped.

He saw my hesitation, my fear, and used that split second to disarm me.

I didn't even flinch. I knew he would. I knew he'd make me do this again.

He slowly walked up to me and slowly brought his wand up to my throat. Snape cleared his throat to get Flint's attention, but everyone was too focused on Flint to care to enforce Snape. Flint pressed the tip of his wand from my throat and up to the center of the bottom of my chin. I clenched my jaws while he whispered, "Opposite of last time, ehy?"

I gulped and barely choked out, "I don't want to do it again. I didn't want it the first time."

The smell of burnt flesh, the sound of a soul-shattering cry, and the sight of nothing but fire filled my mind. Everything was rushing back to me. Everything I did my best to forget, to pretend was just a terrible nightmare all came back and slammed around the walls of my mind until they almost cracked. My hands ached as if they were already holding forest-clearing flames.

I couldn't help my tears.

He sneered at me.

I whispered, "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't stop anything."

Rage swirled out of his heart and transformed into a roar, "THAT'S WHY MUDBLOODS SHOULDN'T BE TRUSTED WITH MAGIC!"

I slammed his hand down and away from my throat just in time to see a blinding red light erupt from the tip of his wand. He dropped his wand, so I pushed him backward. We started to physically fight, but we didn't really hit each other, just kick around one another. I finally blasted him down with a strong breeze and locked his legs down by straddling him just about the knees. I held his throat in my left hand and tore open his shirt with the other. I hovered my right hand above the large burn mark from the accident in First Year. I whispered while fighting back some tears, "I can fix this if you'll just trust me."

He glared at me and spat, "Why should I? So you can pretend you're stable and capable?"

I glared at him, but then drew in a deep breath and whispered, "Stop hating me, Marcus. We were practicing dueling. I didn't know what was happening. I was filled with adrenaline and you were shooting strong blasts of water."

His glare didn't soften, so I didn't try talking anymore. I mumbled a spell to chain his wrists down to the table while I sat up straight and calmed my entire body. I blocked out all outside sounds and focused completely on my hands and Marcus' burn scar. The shape of the flame perfectly etched his otherwise smooth torso. At first I just rubbed water back and forth against the old burn, but it soon started to absorb into him. He wiggled around from the odd sensation, but thrashed around as the water became literal liquid magic. I pressed my hands as hard as possible into him; he screamed and shouted out, "What the hell are you doing to me?"

I gulped and shouted back, "JUST TRUST ME!"

Harry jumped back on the table so he could rush over and help me. Draco jumped up and shot some sort of serpent at him. Harry started to rush something out, catching the attention of the crowd for the short moment before Snape got rid of it and shouted at them to get off of the table. Snape told every to back up while Marcus screamed, "YOU CRAZY IDIOT!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comments, but he kept thrashing and screaming from the pain, but I continued regardless. Lockhart shouted at me to stop hurting Marcus and started to stomp toward us, but Snape blasted him into a near by wall while shouting, "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! SHE'S HEALING HIM! BREAK THEM APART NOW AND THEY'LL BOTH DIE!"

Lockhart and Snape viscously dueled while my magic stopped being absorbed into him; the deeper tissues were healed, so they started to evaporate to the surface to fix them from the bottom up. Marcus thrashed so hard that I almost rocketed off of him, but I squeezed his legs with mine in order to stay on top of him. I screamed from the painful sensations shooting out of every pore of my body. Bright blue light wrapped around my entire like a thousand little ribbons and made their way down to Marcus; they wrapped around him, too, making us connected to each other. Both of our bodies started to convulse while the blue light left my body and entered his.

I don't know how long that took, but the second his healing was completed was the same second I collapsed on top of him. All of my senses were almost nonexistent. I couldn't smell, I couldn't feel, I could barely see and hear, and all I could taste was hot rust.

Lockhart ushered all the kids out of the Great Hall, the appropriate Head Boys and Girls leading kids back to their Houses, while Snape magically broke and disposed of the chains holding down Flint. I couldn't move, and to be honest, Marcus was comfortable. I don't know if he was just too exhausted to protest or what, but he didn't budge me, he just moved my hair off of my sweaty face. It took me a good hour to be able to roll off of him. I turned my head to the left and whispered, "Do you feel any better?"

He nodded and whispered back, "Do you feel any worse?"

I laughed. "I feel like I put your injuries in me."

Dumbledore's voice surprised me so much that my body jolted up a few inches. "You did. But your body will burn it all off within four hours. You'll be fine."

I sighed.

Marcus rolled his eyes and said, "This shit isn't natural."

I laughed and looked at him again. "You're just upset that I'm the one who—"

He groaned, "I'm a pure blood. I have plenty of magical potential, ok?"

I smirked, "I'm a muggle born, but I already have developed magic, ok?"

He rolled his eyes and stared back up at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)**


	6. GrabUrWings, We'rePuttingGravity onTrial

**Chapter Six: Just Beat It**

* * *

><p>The school gossip goes back and forth between Harry being the heir of Slytherin, and then the "budding romance" between that troll and me. I don't care much about what people say about Marcus, me, or the both of us, but Harry being the suppose heir makes me laugh like crazy. Wouldn't he have been sorted into Slytherin if he were the heir?<p>

Idiots.

Snape's pretty pissed about me aiding the Gryffindor team, so he assigned me detention. At least this is my last night, though. It's with Harry and that Draco kid though. It's going to feel like it lasts forever.

I'm wearing Marcus' Slytherin Quidditch Captain sweater, which is nice. I still don't dig him. Leave that alone. His soul makes me cold inside.

Not like he's evil, don't get the wrong idea.

He's just… cold. He's distant. He's a hermit. And his soul reflects that. I'm not really that open, but he said that my soul makes him feel warmer inside. Warm enough to not constantly need his sweat. I'm cold enough to need an extra layer in this cold November month.

I sloppily pinned up my dark curls all over my head; the whomping willow that is my hair refused to allow hair ties or pins to place it all in once general area tonight. I wrapped a silver, paisley printed scarf around my neck so many times that the excess fabric was easily tucked into the rest of the scarf. Marcus' sweater is too large for me, but I'm wearing a thermal shirt under my actual shirt, so it's not too loose with the double layers. My dark, pegged jeans are way too tight to let any air in or out, and my somewhat itchy, wool socks inside my black boots that make my feet feel like they're a pixie's keep me warm, too.

Draco lingered in the common room to walk with me down to Hagrid's hut, but I didn't listen to him as we walked down. He blabbered away about how great he is until I asked him what exactly he has accomplished in the last twelve years. He tried to boast about being the Slytherin Seeker, but then realized that he one, didn't earn it, and two, stole it from me.

The rest of our walk was silent, probably awkwardly for him, but perfect for me.

Hagrid took his ugly, yet oh-so loveable dog with him to actually investigate the woods and assigned me Harry and Draco to troll around the supposed safe areas. I wanted to ask why in the world we're exploring this nonsense at the dead of night, but hey, if Malfoy poops his pants from fear, he'll probably stop trying to talk with me.

So I crossed my arms against my chest, slid my hands under my pits, and started walking around. Harry and Draco bickered back and forth, but followed me anyway. Harry eventually abandoned Draco and started to walk in step with me. I smiled down at him while he looked up at me and said, "Thanks for saving me back in the duel."

I nodded, "I doubt the history books would take too kindly to the girl who let the savior of wizardry die. On a dinner table, no less."

Harry laughed then blushed. He shrugged, "I don't see how I'll ever even be faced with Voldemort. I mean, he's just a… ghost, really."

Draco wrinkled his face up, but didn't say anything.

I ignored Draco and replied to Harry, "I don't care what Trenny says, the future is always changing. You might not have to do anything, Harry, or you might have to full out battle him." I looked down at the fear of the future on his face. I stopped walking and put my hands on his shoulders. "Harry, you have some of the world's best wizards and witches, most loyal friends, smartest professors, all sorts of others behind you. It doesn't matter what the worst-case scenario is, because you'll never be alone in it. You will always have these people."

Harry smiled.

I hugged him.

Draco made the sound of vomit.

Harry and I ignored him and continued walking circles until he 'felt' something terrible.

Draco sighed and said, "Then we shouldn't go looking for it, Potter. Honestly, how stupid can you be?"

I nodded, "We should walk the other way, Harry."

Harry continued walking in a straight line, deeper into the forest. "If something's hurt, we can't just leave it!"

I sighed and walked after him, "Harry, who will come for us if we are hurt? No one."

"Hagrid!" He looked at me like I'm retarded.

"Harry!" I shouted, "Harry! You listen to me!"

Draco pulled on my right hand and said, "Let him go. We can wait here—"

I sighed angrily and said, "Take out your wand and head back for Hagrid's hut. Don't take any detours. Go straight there."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, but he did what I said. I took off running for Harry since I'm a good five minutes behind him at this point; I got there in time to completely miss the centaur's message and watch him get shot by some wicked spell. I jumped in front of Harry and drew my wand. The hooded figure cocked his head at me instead of drawing his wand.

My heart is about to slam its way out of my chest.

.

The unicorn's blood dripped from the mouth of the figure as it started to walk toward me. Harry fumbled with his wand, but I pushed him back a few feet after slamming my wand into his hand. I went into a slight squat, flexed my arms inward, and focused on the Earth. The ground started to shake, gently at first, but it quickly escaladed into a violent thrusting about. The figure fought hard to keep its balance, but it didn't matter much since I started to blast strong gusts of wind at him. Harry ran backwards while I shook the Earth and disturbed the natural flow of the air. A huge branch eventually fell off from all the turbulence, so I sent it at the figure; it pinned him down.

I think I might have peed my pants if I wasn't so dehydrated from the fear. That, that thing was makin' a B-line for Harry. It was like a vampire to that unicorn. If you can kill a unicorn, the life of a young boy, the savior of wizardry, really, probably doesn't hold a lot of hesitation. So Harry and I booked it, screaming louder and more frantically than if we were being eaten alive by those stupid giant spiders. I wish we had run into one of those instead. At least I know I could blow that thing way the hell away from me.

I literally ran into Hagrid while Harry ran into his hut. Hagrid held me by the shoulders while I violently cried from the overload of emotions. He rushed me into his hut; Harry was too preoccupied with his confusion and fear to pay any attention to Draco's prodding. I rushed out everything to Hagrid, who in turn rushed the three of us back up to the castle. Instead of asking Marcus while he was trolling the halls – probably because he is a troll – Hagrid told him to take Draco straight back to the Slytherin House while Harry and I went up to Dumbledore's office. He consoled Harry and told him to come back to his office after dinner tomorrow; growing boys need their sleep.

I collapsed in his strangely comfortable, wood chair across from his desk. I slid down until the base of my skull rested on the top of the chair and my limps are flopped about. Dumbledore smiled and said, "You were very brave tonight, Amena."

I nodded while staring up at the ceiling.

He folded his hands and placed them on the desk, his thumbs twiddling around. "You very well saved Harry's life tonight." Then he chuckled and added, "Again."

I laughed and said, "God forbid what will happen to him once I leave at the end of the year."

Dumbledore laughed with me then said, "He has two of the best friends possible. I'm sure they'll all protect each other."

I smiled and nodded, but still stared up at the ceiling.

Dumbledore drew in a deep breath, quietly cleaned his crescent moon glasses, and then told me, "It seems that this year is going to quite eventful for you."

I laughed again, "I wouldn't want anything less, Headmaster."

He nodded and then told me to come back when I am in need of guidance.

I mumbled a thanks while leaving his office. I sprinted for the Slytherin common room as soon as I passed his closed door, but ran smack dab into Marcus. I stared up at him while panting from my adrenaline rush.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You're pretty shaken up."

I shrugged, "Draco tell you that?"

He rolled his shoulder two times before sighing and quietly replying, "I could feel it."

A somewhat crooked smile stretched my lips. I walked back into his chest, but this time I loosely wrapped my arms around his waist.

He awkwardly hugged me back. "I didn't come back here for you—"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, "My half was just keeping you awake. Whatever. Just walk me back." I took a step back from him, but then scooted close to him as we walked away. "Just stay close."

Marcus kept his mouth closed, but he still laughed at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)**


	7. I See Colors, I don't Hear the Noise

**Chapter Seven: See You Around**

* * *

><p>I've been sleeping in his Quidditch sweater instead of wearing it around. I can't track down any extra blankets, the Slytherin area is damn cold, and no one sees me wearing it if we're all asleep anyway. He's been hinting to get it back for a good two weeks now, which is why I took the seat next to him in Charms. We ignored each other until I slid his folded sweater onto my lap. He eyed it from the corners of his eyes before looking up at me. I saw him in my peripheral, but I otherwise just focused on Flitwick's lesson.<p>

Marcus coughed obviously, but I still ignored him. Then he just grabbed for it, which jolted my nerves and legs up. He bit down on his bottom lip instead of shouting from the pain. I immediately lowered my legs and clutched his large, injured hands in my small-in-comparison hands. He gulped as I gently massaged the hurt area. I created a subtle draft and directed it between my hands to soothe the hot pain with a cold touch.

Flitwick cleared his throat and then said, "Amena. Marcus. We are learning Charms, not how to be charming."

A few girls giggled, some boys snickered, others didn't care, others were much too focused.

I immediately let go of his hand and went back to my notes. Marcus grinned and looked at me a couple of times, but I ignored him for the rest of class. I hurriedly put all of my things back into my messenger bag. I quickly turned to give him back his sweater, but he was standing and stretching a ridiculous amount. I gulped while being slammed into a state of pure awe as his shirt rose above his belly button. His skin, although pale, covers some gorgeous, gorgeous, abdominal muscles. Crazy defined oblique muscles, an eight pack, that V thing...

I didn't get to appreciate what I could see of his upper body for long, since one of his cockblock friends snickered and said, "You like what you see Amena?"

I sneered while practically jumping up. "I was reminded of your mother."

He sneered back at me while rolling his eyes and walking out.

I drew in a deep breath while rushing out of the classroom. Marcus rushed out after me, but I leaped for a shifting staircase. I was twenty minutes late for potions, but I only occasionally aid for that class anyway. I popped in, checked myself off on Snape's daily schedule, and then quietly left. I was almost at the door before his drone froze me by the door.

"Amena."

I swallowed my excess spit and slowly turned to face him, "Yes, Professor Snape?"

He bitterly sighed, "Professor McGonagall has informed me with your training schedule. You may take Potter now."

I didn't realize I had a schedule. Oliver must have drafted one. Nevertheless, I quickly shook my head up and down while replying, "Thank you, sir." I looked at Harry and waved him over to me. Harry hurriedly put all of his things away, leaving his cauldron for Ron, so that he may finish the project while Harry's out. We left side by side, but in complete silence. I led us out of the castle and stopped on the steps. I looked down at Harry and said, "I doubt the woods is too welcoming today."

Harry laughed and agreed with me.

I licked my lips before quickly sucking them and then puffing them out with a sigh. "We don't have access to any brooms."

Harry nodded.

I frowned and then said, "I suppose we can start getting you in shape."

Harry looked down at his body.

"You're obviously not fat. You're just average."

Harry looked up at me with confusion, "Then why will we be—?"

"You're average. If you want to be the best you have to be your best. Average isn't your best."

He just nodded and agreed to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch after he changed into something he could work out in. I was there a few minutes before him, but I also have less distance to cover. Harry showed up in a pajama shirt and a pair of loose, but still fitting, shorts. I, on the other hand, wore a loose silver shirt over my sports bra and a pair of green mesh shorts.

I showed Harry some basic stretches before setting us off on a short jog. Our jogging eventually became a full on, high-knee sprint to the farthest seating. I made him run up and down the stairs once before he stopped to try and recover. I made him lightly jog in place while he raised his hands above his head, slowly expelled all the air out of his lungs, and then, calmly as he could, inhale. Once Harry felt all right again, we ran in the fashion of butt kicks all the way to the middle of the field. We dropped down and did push ups, planks, kicks, mountain climbers, etc… Harry eventually just laid down on the grass, panting, and looking at me as if I were Voldemort. I sat down beside him, one laugh escaped me before I said, "I know it's tough Harry. I don't expect you to be a fitness master any time soon. I just expect you to give it your all."

He panted out, "Uh huh."

I smiled and told him to sit on butt and stretch forward. I showed him a couple of useful cool down stretched and explained to him that if one doesn't stretch after a workout, their muscles stay tensed up instead of smoothing out into their leaner shape. Plus it hurts a lot more later if the cool down is skipped.

Harry and I started off for the castle at a ginger pace, but then the air changed to a terrible, terrible chill. I could practically taste the unnatural, tainted dirt in the air; I didn't want to look back or around and actually find something, so I just made Harry and I sprint back. He wasn't experiencing fear or adrenaline like me, so I literally set small, quickly put out, fires near his feat so that he'd run. I went up to the Gryffindor Tower with him, where I let him walk, but made him skip every other step as he ascended. Somehow, some way, Draco found me when I was halfway to the Slytherin common area. I sighed as he walked next to me. He eyed me a few times before saying, "You're awfully sweaty. Running away from that troll?"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "And who is the troll?"

He laughed semi-awkwardly, "You know, Flint."

Air rushed out of my nose before I stated, "Marcus isn't a troll, he's just… rather unpleasant."

Draco laughed. "Have you seen his face?"

"I've also seen his soul."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Being a bit dramatic, aren't you?"

I stopped walking and stared at him. "Are you really that out of the loop? Have you heard nothing about the last two months?"

"I know you're avoiding him much more since the duel, whatever that was—"

I groaned to cut him off. "My God, boy."

He quickly raised and lowered his brows.

I squatted just a bit, put my hands just above my knees, and looked into his eyes. "He tried to attack me toward the beginning of the year. Out of his rage that I'm more skilled magically than he, and, of course, due to the terrible accident between us back in our First Year."

Draco was silent.

"Out of fear and shock I blocked him, but he was adamant."

Draco remained silent.

I sighed, "Long story short, half of his soul lives in me, half of my soul lives in him."

Draco's brows rose once more. "You're kidding me."

I sighed and shrugged while cocking my head to the right and smashing up my mouth in the shape of a crooked frown. "What can I say, kiddo? Our hate has made us soul mates. Ironic, isn't it?"

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Now, at the duel, during the evacuation, I healed the physical wounds I scared him with six years ago during our accident. I think Harry talked to a snake at some point and now the school is hell bent on proving him the Slytherin Heir, which is why he was sorted into God damn Slytherin." I sighed and continued while Draco chuckled, "Anyway, I'm sweating because I've been training Harry in the way of arse kicking."

Draco sighed, "Shouldn't you be training me?"

I sneered at him and stood back up, "I wouldn't be training anyone if you didn't cheat your way into replacing me."

Draco gulped while his whole body stiffened.

I walked away from him while he found some composure. I suddenly felt bad. I stopped, more out of shock than anything else. I looked over my shoulder at him; it was obvious just how rejected and terrible he felt. I eternally sighed and then said, "Draco?"

He perked up a bit and looked at me.

I called him over with a motion of my hand. I drew in a deep breath when he was by my side and walking with me again. "Regardless of any potential love connection,"

He smirked.

I bit down on the inside of my bottom lip; "I'm much too old for you. It's just wrong, really. Maybe in ten years when the difference isn't quite as obvious."

Draco couldn't help his beam.

I drew in another deep breath and swallowed my excess spit. "Besides, I've entangled myself in a terrible mess with Flint."

Draco nodded.

I stopped walking.

So did he.

I looked at him, slowly breathed out, and then said, "Stop going out of your way to try and impress me. Most girls will be attracted to you, not who you puff yourself up to be. Okay? Calm down a bit and perhaps we can be friends or something."

He was a bit embarrassed, the blush in his cheeks gave that away, but he accepted my advice regardless. He nodded and continued walking with me. He didn't talk to me; I didn't talk to him.

…

Did I gain a sudden new branch of conscience? This … pity? No. This… care.

I wasn't a psychopath before this moment.

Oh dear God.

Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint! Flint has added to the good person part of me. FLINT. GOOD PERSON PART.

Insert intense frown here and now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)**


	8. Because We're Only Flying for Awhile

**Chapter Eight: Lost?**

* * *

><p>I usually would have lied awake all night, staring up at the dark ceiling, eternally freaking out, but Lilly somehow knew about a part in the Room of Requirements. How she even knows how to get there is a mystery to me, and why it's on a Thursday is another mystery, but I decided to attend anyway.<p>

I also decided to leave early.

I forgot how much I hate liquor.

So, at nine o'clock, I started to walk back down to the dungeons. However, not sober. I hate liquor a lot, but I don't remember that until I'm already drinking. Which is really too bad, because I was hoping to spend the night thinking up project ideas for History of Magic. He assigned each house, but only their Seventh Years, to work together to present, in one month's time, a musical performance about, what is, in our opinion, the most important part of history that we've learned during our time in Hogwarts. It's not that my fellows Slytherins aren't creative or anything. They're actually very creative and hard working, we just can't come to a comfortable compromise; a very good idea is the only thing that will unite us in time. It is, however, very difficult to come up with an actual genius thought while tipsy.

I angrily sighed when I realized I took the wrong staircase. I trolled the castle for another half an hour before someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me. I squeaked from fear while my whole body stiffened, but I relaxed as soon as I heard Marcus say, "You're such a baby."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hands off of my shoulder. I carefully turned – as to not fall – to face him, "You mean a babe? Thanks." I smiled with obvious exaggeration. He rolled his eyes and slid his warm hands into the pockets of his dark, rather baggy jeans. I smirked after eying him, "Aren't jeans for muggles?"

"Who do you think invented such durable material?"

I crossed my arms against my chest and scoffed, "You immortal now?"

He sighed again, "Whatever."

I drew in a deep breath and looked up at him. His hair was slightly wind blown, his lashes long, his brows super thick, but a perfect shape, his cheek bones somewhat high, his jaw defined and masculine, but his teeth… They've changed. He started to talk again, but then I poked my index fingers and thumbs into his cheeks so that I could easily see his teeth. He raised a brow curiously, so I mumbled, "Your teeth are different."

He blushed lightly, put his hands on mine, and slowly lowered them from his face before mumbling; "I was trying to train Draco a bit not too long ago."

"Is that why your hair is so wind swept?"

"What?" He looked up, as if he would be able to see his hair, "Yea, I s'ppose so."

I just looked up at him, a part of me hoping he wouldn't think to let go of my hands. "Trying to make a seeker out of him?"

He sighed and shrugged, "He lost control of his broom and ended up knocking out my front teeth."

I stifled a combination of a giggle and a scoff, "Is that so?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but I went back to Madame P and she set me up with some teeth growth and then shrinkage."

I laughed a bit, "Did she think that the potion messed up the rest of your teeth?"

He sneered at me, "Hardy har har."

I just looked at him with a crooked grin on my face.

He sighed and whispered quickly, "Yeah, but not the point."

I laughed and leaned into him and rested my left cheek against the middle of his chest, our fingers still loosely intertwined. I just stood there for a few minutes, wondering why exactly we were even talking, but it felt great to be close to my soul, so I snuggled into him and yawned. He let go of my hands and loosely held me to him. I smiled and asked, "Carry me back to the common room?"

Marcus laughed at me, "Why?"

I yawned, "Because I'm tired and tipsy."

He rolled his eyes, "The common room? Leave you for Malfoy to try and steal a feel?"

I laughed, "Then hang out near me so I'm safe."

Marcus let go of me and said, "Wouldn't it be best to get you back to your room?"

I shrugged and looked up at him with tired eyes, "Boys can't make it into the girls dorms, and I have no intention of walking." Marcus laughed and told me he'd give me a piggyback ride. I immediately shouted with glee and jumped onto his back. He walked at a comfortable pace back to the Slytherin area; I rested against him and trusted him to hold me up since I was only loosely hugging him. He unceremoniously plopped me down on one of the love seats. I huffed before yawning. I stared at him as he lay down on a different couch near by and looked up at the ceiling. After I yawned I asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

He yawned and shrugged, "Nothing really."

I looked at him with a little smile, "How do you always find me?"

He shrugged again and stayed silent for a while. Finally he sighed and said, "I just feel where you are."

"I can't feel where you are—"

"I can't bend elements and whatnot—"

"Stop being so bitter—"

"Stop cutting me off—"

"I do what I want."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "That's why you're training Potter?"

"That," I sighed with sudden exhaustion, "And he needs some guidance. It's obvious he knows things that are important, but doesn't realize it. He's a good kid, a great person. And Dumbledore wants to give him snippets of knowledge, but only as he gets older. What if he doesn't get older?"

"You worry too much."

I sighed from frustration. "That doesn't matter. Harry deserves to know—"

"Then tell him."

I rolled my eyes, "How? Dumbledore would kill me if I disobeyed him and just told Harry everything I think and know."

Marcus smirked.

"What?"

He just smirked some more."

"Whaaat?"

He laughed.

I glared at him.

He sat up. "Lets organize the performance around an important fact. Maybe there's something in history that relates to him. Isn't he half pureblood? You can dig up something."

I shrugged and nodded, "Perhaps. I'm training him more tomorrow afternoon. I'll try to figure something out."

Marcus laughed, "Training him with a hangover."

"I won't be hung over!" I shouted defensively.

Marcus laughed again and lay back down, "Whatever you say, Amena, whatever you say."

I turned onto my side and faced the couch. He can be a jerk while I sleep. I don't even know why I was talking to him in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	9. I've Known You All my Life,

**Chapter Nine: Start Real Slow**

* * *

><p>I stretched and sighed as I stirred from my slumber. My neck felt stiff and out of whack, so I shoved my left arm into the cushion and turned onto my side so I could roll my head and stretch my neck. I tried to scoot back instead of balancing on the edge, but someone else was behind me, taking up all the room. I peered over my shoulder to see a sleeping Marcus in his green, silky pajama bottoms and warm, mismatched socks and some random long-sleeve, pajama shirt. Apparently he put me in his quidditch sweater and… leggings? He somehow got clothes for me and…stripped and dressed me? But we're still on the couch?<p>

I immediately rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. I then raced up to my dorm room; the slamming open of the door woke Lily up from an already semi-awake, drowsy state. I pulled the sweater above my head—did he see me in this bra? Obviously. Oh god—and quickly exchanged my lime green bra for the faded gray sports bra. I slipped on his quidditch sweater and put on mismatched socks.

"Where are you going?" Lily yawned.

"I'm going to hit the field. Oliver said that there's a crazy wicked workout room off of one of the House's locker rooms. Obviously it's not ours nor Gryffindor's since he's having trouble finding it, too."

"Then how do we know it even exists?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm willing to take some time to see if I can find it. Do you want to go with me? I'm going to get some oatmeal first, down in the Hall."

"Sure," Lily yawned again and stretched. She found a suitable bra and shirt, and then put on her workout shoes while I magically cleaned my shoes from all the mud from making Harry run in the field. We quietly walked to the Hall, where Marcus and a couple of his friends were already seated and eating. We made eye contact for a few seconds too long; I shot my eyes to the floor while suppressing a grin, but my cheeks burned from unexplainable blushing. Lily elbowed me playfully and whispered, "Looks like you've got yourself a crush."

I rolled my eyes and quickly regained my composure, "Oh hardly. He just has half of my soul—I just love myself."

"Oh love, is it?"

I groaned and ignored her.

We ate our oatmeal with minimal conversation, due to her drowsiness and my embarrassment from blushing from Marcus' gaze. We didn't talk much on the way to the fields, either. Though we never actually found the gym-like facility—which really pissed Lily off—we did run laps for a while. We plopped down near the Slytherin tower after our laps and greedily drank our water. "Everyone and their mum's are arguing over what we should do for our project."

"I know," I sighed and continued after a minute or so, "but I think I have an idea that can pull us together."

"Hopefully so. We're really running out of time." Lilly turned her head a bit to look at me, "What are you thinking?"

"Usually productions revolve around some fact about the Houses. I think we could switch it up a bit – and earn a higher grade – and do something about the Deathly Hallows. Maybe something about the Three Brothers."

"How so?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe we could do a… a… maybe a song? Nothing cheesy though. We could make something honestly really cool if we all coordinate enough."

Lily took a few minutes to think before she replied, "You know, I think that could work. You could choreograph it, a few of us could figure out how to make the set and a few other people could be in charge of song lyrics and music. Then we could all teach the others and whatnot. It could work."

"We should go propose the idea."

Lily nodded and stood up. We walked back up to the castle together, but she continued onto the Slytherin common room and I went back to the Great Hall to grab a snack. I gathered a bunch of fruit in a goblet I enlarged and headed up to the Charms classroom to grab the parchment with my notes that I forgot yesterday. I was snacking pigishly but immediately stopped when I saw an unusually handsome figure by the large, stained glass window. His hair was platinum blonde, his jaw line sharp and square, and his figure tall, broad and strong. He was probably in his early twenties—

"You see? I know you thought me attractive."

"Wha-what?" I snapped my head to the left to see Draco.

"Flitwick showed us how to project the image of our future selves to see who needed to change lifestyle habits and who was on the right track. Of course, it's all subjective to your decisions so it's just a projection of what you _might_—"

"I don't care," I sighed, "I'm just looking for my parchment. I left all my notes on it and I left it in here."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Have you checked your desk?"

"I just got here, you tool."

He huffed a bit, but I ignored him completely. I called my notes to me magically and turned for the door, but Draco stepped in front of it. "Do you go home for the Christmas holiday?"

I sighed, "For the most part."

"What do you mean?"

"I go home for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and the day after. I stay here the other days."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it." I stepped around him and opened the door.

Draco hurriedly followed me out—pretty melodramatic since I was walking at an even pace. "Well, everyone who's anyone is coming to my manor for part of the Christmas holiday—"

"And this pertains to me how?" I shifted my gaze to the right to see him speed walking next to me.

"Well," he smirked, "the Flint's will be there."

"And…?"

Draco sighed with slight irritation, "You have half of Marcus. You need to go."

"No I don't; he'll be just fine without me."

Draco took a step in front of me, forcing us to stop and awkwardly stare down in the middle of the corridor. "Just go. Just go for him." Draco's face softened to an almost worried state. "Just trust me, okay? He needs you to be there."

I rolled my eyes, trying my best to be unaffected by his hurt look. "What days?"

"December 28th. That's when everyone will be there."

"Okay, I'll go, but I'll need transportation—"

"Marcus will get you, I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going out of my way for this event. If Marcus doesn't get me I'm not going to get lost all over Britain for your home—"

"It's a manor," Draco cut me off, annoyance highly noticeable. "Do try to knock this off. I can't have your mudblood attitude staining the walls—"

I slapped him so hard across the face that he fell to the floor. I squatted down and basically growled out, "Next time the burn on your face will be much more serious."

Draco whimpered.

I stepped over him and walked back down to the Slytherin dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know exactly where I want to take this and I'm pretty exited about it. I'm aiming to finish this before September, though. Which might be a challenge since I'm so lazy, haha. BUT I really love my idea for this story, so, stay tuned!

**&&a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed! I appreciate all reviews. :D**


	10. But I Knew You Long Before that Too

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>Marcus sent me an owl saying that I'd need to be dressed to the T for dinner. I don't think rich in the Muggle World do this, but, then again, the Malfoy's consider themselves royalty, not just wealthy. Regardless of the reasoning, I went ahead and got dressed in a red sweater-dress with gold bangles and two-inch gold heels. I was in the middle of my make-up when Marcus apparated into my room. I jumped up and squealed from shock. He laughed, but I quickly turned around and yelled, "I could have been in the nude!"<p>

Marcus shrugged and folded his arms across his chest, "Too bad for me, then. We need to go—hurry up whatever you're doing."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I sat back down at my small desk with my make-up on it. I finished up my other eye and said, "I just need to do my lips now—"

"Why? We're just eating."

"No talking?"

"No—"

"Then to leave my mark when I smooch you up."

Marcus laughed due to my absurdity.

I quickly lined my lips and patted on some lipstick and gloss. Once I did the mandatory toilet paper-kiss to smooth out my lips, I grabbed my trunk and held out my hand to Marcus; he grabbed it and we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. House Elves took my trunk up to a guest room for me while Marcus led me to a huge dinning hall. I quickly rolled my lips into my mouth and back out to their normal state when I saw how very large the dinning table and hall was. Who I assume to be Draco's father sat at one head while a thin, tall blonde woman sat to his right with Draco to her right; Marcus' parents filled the remainder of that side of the table; two chairs were pulled out for Marcus and I, so he led me to them and we silently took our places. House Elves quietly stood around, which is probably while the table is hundred percent bare of any plates or cups or anything else—would they bring us our things?

I quietly gulped and looked at the hard faces around the table to stop at a translucent looking young man at the other head of the table. I blinked, trying to get a better look at him, but it wasn't my eyes—he really was just barely there.

The mirage–like man smirked and said, "It's a long story."

The others at the table, including Marcus and Draco, chuckled.

The Mirage looked at me with a twisted sort of smirk and said, "I've been informed of your powers, and I want them."

I choked a bit on my spit. "Wha—?"

"I can't harness them—I'm still trying to harness a body. But now that you're tired to the Flint's, you'll have to participate."

"Uhm…" I rolled my bottom jaw around, "I… uh… I'm a muggle born, you see, so I really should just try to switch our proper halves back—"

The Mirage looked at Draco's father, who proceeded to shoot Fiend Fire across the large table toward Marcus. Marcus scooted his chair back from the shock and fear – which is useless since we're talking about FIEND FIRE – but the adrenaline in my body pumped through all my veins and somehow let me produce a blast of water, which I pushed full-force at the Friend Fire, effectively extinguishing it, though it did violently sizzle and explode upward before changing into smoke and dissipating in the air nearest the ceiling.

I heaved out a breath and fell to the side and off of my chair.

Marcus quickly looked at the remaining faces at the table with wide, shocked eyes and shouted, "I thought the plan was the fire to go to Draco!"

The Mirage tsked him, "She wouldn't react to saving Draco. Her powers aren't honed in as they need to be."

Marcus shook his head in disbelief and got up to help me back into my seat, but I couldn't maintain enough balance to sit, so he pushed our chairs together, magically made them a bench and held me to his side as my soft panting subsided. The Mirage's smirk twisted up again.

"Dumbledore can continue to train her. There's a lot of potential here."

"Oh…" I wheezed, "That's good to hear." I giggled and tried to stand up, but I just fell off the side of the bench. I didn't even feel the pain of the fall; the cold granite of the floor felt good against my hot face. Marcus got up again and lugged the dead wait of my body up and back onto the bench. Marcus looked across the table and asked,

"What's wrong with her?"

A chair squeaked backward and someone walked to us. The Mirage's shoes fuzzed in and out of focus; suddenly, the cold water produced from a wand splashed my face at full power. I gasped and choked a bit, but ultimately, I felt better.

"Good, good," The Mirage sighed. He grabbed my neck with both of his hands; we both started to shake; he grinned with wide eyes while I screamed from a new found pain. When he finally let go of me, his body seemed to have more substance than before. He turned and grinned at Draco's dad and said, "Get my diary back from the Weasley girl and give it to her here." He pointed at me, "This is much faster."

I slumped back against Marcus.

The Mirage took a wand from Draco's dad and splashed me with water again.

I gasped from the relief.

"What's happening?" Draco hurriedly and quietly asked. "Is she immortal or something?"

The Mirage looked at him with happy, wild eyes. "No, but she generates energy at an amazing pace." The Mirage looked back at me, "As much as you've learned, you need to be taught more. You will have Dumbledore train you on everything. You will open my diary once a week and feed me some of your energy."

I gulped.

He bent at the waist and leveled his face mere inches away from mine. "I was just going to steal Ginny's life, but you can just give me one." He laughed, "That's amazing!" He laughed more then grabbed my face, sucking more out of me, while whispering, "It's good that you're tied to Marcus—you'll need to be around for a while."

Marcus slapped away the Mirage's hand. "You'll kill her!"

The Mirage slapped Marcus across the face. Although he's not fully formed, he can still make contact, and it sounded like it hurt, but Marcus wouldn't give him a response. The Mirage sighed as his face relaxed into a serious set, "That's true. I can't drain her," He looked down at me again while standing up straight, "but you will do as I say. Once a week. Don't ever skip a week."

I weakly nodded, struggling to keep my eyes open and my head from wobbling every which way.

"Good," he sighed then whipped out a wand again, but this time, he cut up Marcus, who screamed from the sudden pain and squeezed me almost in half.

I grasped Marcus' forearms with all my strength while his blood started to seep into the fabric of my dress; I tried to quick start his healing with my energy, but he shook my hands off of him and coughed out, "Don't. You can't."

The Mirage slowly dissipated; Marcus' father waited until the Mirage was completely gone to grab at his wand and heal his son. Marcus then took a moment to breathe, but then splashed me with water from his wand. I immediately rolled up and off of the bench when my body was hydrated again. I swung my right arm from my chest to all the way out to my side, blowing back Marcus' parents. I screamed, "YOU SICK COWARDS!" I grabbed a wand to produce a bit of water, which I multiplied without draining myself and used it as a wall of water to slam Draco's' parents into a different wall. "I WON'T BE PART OF THIS!" I screeched; Draco hid under the table while my rage manifested into the different elements, but Marcus wrapped his arms around me and squeezed my arms back down to my sides—such didn't immobilize me, but his touch brought me back to my senses. I calmed down and looked at Draco and Marcus' parents. I sighed and then said, "Waiting until a man who doesn't even really exist yet to leave to save your son? Pathetic."

"What do you know?" Marcus' dad spat at me while slowly rising to his feet, "Mudblood—"

"And yet I'm of more worth to your precious leader than you could ever be!" I screeched and made the floor underneath them collapse into the dungeons. They were okay, but most definitely scared. I turned, grabbed Marcus' hand and said, "We're grabbing my things and you're taking me back home."

He just nodded.

"I can't believe you'd set me up for this." I yanked him over toward the door.

"It was mostly Draco's doing to get you here—"

"You knew!" I screeched and pushed him in the chest, but he didn't really budge. "And now we're eternally bonded to some thing, some guy who isn't even actually real yet but he can control our lives?"

Marcus cracked the smallest of a smile and shrugged, "Funny how the wizarding world works, huh?"

I screamed out my rage for a second before grunting, sighing and whispering, "I'm not doing this. I'll find a way. For both of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Please review. :D**

Pein's Kid: Thanks! :)

DamonSalvatorelover: I'm hoping to finish it before October 1st. :)

SilverUkami: Thanks so much! My Derailment was my baby, but now it's this. haha

Cadence's Way: Thank you. :) This is currently my favorite story of mine. :P


	11. Let's Go Dancing to the Songs We Wrote

**Chapter 11: I See Colors When I Hear Your Voice  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I've been avoiding Draco as much as possible this week that we're all back at Hogwarts. Marcus has tried to stay away from me, but, for the most part, we talk awkwardly; he's been nothing but worried, so I went and talked to Dumbledore. And get this: He thinks it's a good idea. Apparently that way Ginny gets to stay alive and maybe someone can kill Voldemort once he's back to being, uhm, well, real, I guess.<p>

But I'm totes not down for this.

I mean, couldn't someone just burn his diary instead of waiting for him to... remortalize?

"No," Marcus said as he walked up to the love seat of my resting. "It's not that easy."

"What isn't that easy?" I asked while putting my quill and parchment away.

"Just destroying the diary. You can't wi-"

"WhydoyouknowIwasthinkingaboutit?"

Marcus shrugged, "We're connected, remember?" He plopped down next to me and rested his head on his right shoulder.

I sighed and slouched into the love seat. "How could I forget?"

Marcus chuckled and lazily smiled at me. "Speaking of which, your period is killing me."

I rolled my eyes and huffed up, "Fuck off it."

"Jeez, calm down. I was just-"

"I don't care!" I turned and yelled at him, "Someone how my natural cycle is a pain to you? I don't get cramps. I'm the same person—

"You're pretty upset now—"

"Because I have to defend a natural part of life to some twit who thinks that having a period somehow weakens my humanity. It's not fucking killing you. You're trying to complain over some shit that doesn't even exist. I'm yelling at you because I'm tired of asshole boys thinking that misogyny is funny. It's not. Does your morning wood or random boners make you a lesser being? It fucking doesn't, and I don't bitch about them."

He swallowed the spit in his mouth before saying, "Okay, I'm sorry."

I remained silent.

He sighed. "We need to fix this."

"I know."

We sat quietly, but no longer awkwardly. And it suddenly didn't matter that I was scared or frustrated or exhausted. I just wanted to feel safe again. Normal again. Not mixed up in Marcus or his Death Eater life.

I let Marcus hug me in the midst of my self-pitying. He held me tightly and then mumbled out, "How do you keep getting my sweater?"

I laughed and replied, "I don't really know."

There was a knock on the door to my dorm. It was late, but I was still up working on homework; the stresses of figuring out the diary have prevented me from getting anything else done. Draco was on the other side of the door. He stared at me for a minute before spitting out, "It's time to do the diary."

"No." I shut the door, but he caught it in time.

"I don't like the idea either, but what must be done must be done."

I pushed his hand off my door and said, "This isn't my problem."

Draco whispered, his eyes filled with quiet fright, "He'll kill Marcus."

"Not my problem," I said and tried to close the door.

Draco shoved his way pasted and whispered angrily, "That'll kill half of you and your body will only have half a soul."

"That'll be more than all of your family combined," I snapped and shoved him out of my room. It didn't take long for him and Marcus to suddenly appear in my room, though. My roommates definitely took notice, but they didn't say anything. I walked past everyone and left my room. Marcus and Draco followed me all the way to the Great Hall. I snatched the diary from them, told them not to follow me, and eventually made my way to Dumbledore's office. Before I could even knock, Dumbledore let me into his office and grabbed the diary out of hands. I closed the door behind me, but I didn't get a chance to speak.

Dumbledore made his way to his desk and said, "I've figured a solution."

"What would that be?" I sighed and slumped into a chair across from his desk chair.

"We're going to have to get this into the hands of Harry Potter."

I almost leaped across his desk. "For what? So He can kill Harry?"

Dumbledore didn't react to my sudden jump toward him. In his usual calm manner, he replied, "So that Harry may thwart Him."

"And how do you suppose he'll manage that?"

"Harry can speak to snakes – it's only a matter of time until he finds the chamber of secrets."

"And how do you think he'll find his way there?"

"By transferring this diary from Draco to a friend of Harry's."

"Are you kidding?" I sighed with defeat and slumped back into the chair. I rubbed my forehead and shut my eyes. "To whom? Ron'll abandon it; Hermione'll figure it out."

Dumbledore smiled a small smile, "It is my understanding that Harry fancies a certain Weasley."

My eyes widened. "You'd risk the life of an eleven year old girl on the chance of a twelve year old boy will figure out everything and save her just in time?"

"I'd use an eleven year old girl so that a group of twelve year olds may start to realize their potential and the challenge Voldemort will be."

"You're a twisted old man," I sighed and got up. "Do whatever you want. You know I'll be there to help Harry."

"Luckily, you're not the only one."

I paused at Dumbledore's office door. I gripped the handle and pushed my body against the door. My hot forehead was soothed by the coldness of the door as I said, "The Boy Who Lived certainly has many people pushing him to success."

"Bitterness won't solve your problem."

"And trickery won't accomplish your plots," I sneered and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a review! I'm sorry this took so ridiculously long to put up!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all of you who left me reviews! They're all wonderful!


End file.
